people_i_knowfandomcom-20200214-history
Point of News
Vašek learns about news censhorship the hard way, while Honza discovers the perks of having a broken arm. Featuring: Vašek Jirák / Honza Dočkal, Martin Hora / Jirka, Mary Stoklasová Also appearing: Tomáš Krákal, Klára Vršková, Pavel Krtek, Lianne Thung, mr. Kůrka, The Trumpet Guy Plot The episode begins in the gymnasium, where Vašek and a few other students including Tomáš are preparing a next number of the school newspaper. Tomáš annoys Vašek asking him questions about adding Jana in the crew, despite Vašek proving him, that she has been making fun of the crew for months. Tomáš then asks about writing a paragraph about RoFL, which makes Vašek settle for adding Jana, who quickly leaves afterwards, making Tomáš realize, that what he asked for was in fact stupid. Vašek then divides the group in two smaller groups, one consisting of him, Lianne and Tomáš and the other one of Mary and Jirka. These groups will roam around the school trying to find some hot material for the newspaper. Jirka and Mary are then seen walking off and being watched by Honza, who is spending his afternoon with Martin and who is astonished by the looks of Mary, making him not pay attention to what Martin is saying. Martin then proceeds to show him his grandfather's old army knife, which he had given to him. Martin then tries to show Honza, how his grandfather killed a bear with the knife, but fails and cuts Honza's arm. Honza then angrily demands to be escorted to the hospital by Martin. Meanwhile, Jirka and Mary hope to find someone famous to make an interview with, but they can't find anyone. Mary notes, that they hardly can find someone famous in Prchlice, which makes Jirka make him and her travel in Prague, where they might have a higher chance of finding famous people. Vašek and Lianne, accompanied by Tomáš, who stutters about Klára's abscence, find mr. Kůrka smoking in a classroom, of which they take photos of, finding an excellent material for the paper. Martin and Honza encounter Klára, while being lost in a district of Prchlice they don't know, after Martin, thinking he knows the environment well, made them go. Honza asks Klára for directions, but she only has interest in talking to him, if she has the ability to mock him for not having a girlfriend. This makes her leave and Martin accidentally knocks Honza off, breaking his second hand. We see Jirka and Mary again, who have gotten to Prague, but still fail to find someone important. Jirka notices that a plane is leaving soon to New York, where they surely can find a celebrity to interview. Vašek is then seen writing an angry paragraph for the newspaper about a teacher smoking, with Lianne and Tomáš around, who is still talking about Klára. We see that Martin has escorted Honza to the hospital, but had caused him a lot of other incidents on the way. Martin tries to apologize to Honza, but Honza gets mad, saying that it's too late for an apology. Next day, at school, everyone is praising Vašek's paragraph in the newspaper and they are getting popular again. Lianne, seeing Honza after his incidents, wants to help him with simple things and genuinely caring a lot more about him. Honza then finds out this might be an opportunity to get closer to Mary, but wonders where she is anyways. Mary and Jirka have just arrived to New York, but still can't find any celebrity. Vašek is then met with mr. Kůrka, who wants him to put the paragraph off the newspaper and not propagate it anymore. Vašek obviously gets infuriated and writes a new number only about mr. Kůrka's terrible behavior. After this, we see Honza surrounded by girls from the class during lunch. The girls seem interested in him after his bones were broken. Martin is being sad on a bench, when Honza passes by. Martin then catches Honza and prays for his forgiveness, to which Honza laughs and explains to him, that having broken bones only got him popular. Martin finds out, that it is actually a perk and becomes invested in it. Mr. Krtek then sadly announces to the class, that mr. Kůrka has forbidden the class to write their newspaper. Vašek gets even more mad and promises to break the ban, but mr. Krtek continues, that when they break it, they won't be allowed to study on the school anymore. This confuses Vašek, as his belief in the independence of the word has been broken, and he asks Martin what he thinks about it. Martin, however, now only cares about breaking his hand with a hammer, which confuses Vašek even more. Tomáš then politely asks Vašek, if they shouldn't call Mary and Jirka then. We then see Jirka and totally devastated Mary in China, vainly looking for a celebrity. Production There was a pause in production of this episode, but apparently it didn't cause any major problems. This episode served as a test of the secondary characters carrying a story, namely Jirka and Mary. Strangely enough, Jirka has no more major roles from this point onwards, although he has some cameos in later episodes. Reception With only 0.64 milions of households watching, this is the least watched episode of Season 1. It's ratings were very controversial, many people liking the craziness of the stories and many hating it, including IGN, which even claims that the main story was loosely paced and rates the episode 5/10. Trivia * Jirka and Mary could not have possibly traveled so fast * This is the first episode to feature a character's head in a different direction than the usual 8. It happens when Honza gets knocked down by Martin and falls down.